In the art of heated, multiple-glazed windows, electrical lead-in conduits are employed to conduct electricity from a suitable power source to electroconductive heater means carried by a one of the window panes to heat the pane to prevent the buildup of condensation, ice, fog or the like thereon. The lead-in conduits commonly employed are composite conduits made of individual wires usually comprised of copper, braided together. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,818, for a teaching of a heated window having a lead-in conduit which is representative of the lead-in conduits employed in the pertinent art.
The currently available lead-in conduits have limitations and drawbacks, especially when employed within the context of heated, multiple-glazed windows. More particularly, the spaces between the individual wires of a composite, braided lead-in conduit permit moisture-vapor penetration therethrough into the insulating air space between the opposed panels of a heated, multiglazed window. Otherwise stated, these spaces establish moisture-vapor transmission paths from the outside to the insulating air space of the window. It would be desirable to have a lead-in conduit which at least substantially reduces the rate of moisture-vapor transmission into the insulating air space of a heated, multiple-glazed window.